Larcade Dragneel
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Zeref Dragneel (Father) Mavis Vermilion (Mother) Natsu Dragneel (Uncle)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 20 Unnamed Grandparents (Deceased)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Page 7Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 |counterpart= |magic=Pleasure Light Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 484 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 Born of powerful light, he is among the same lore as his comrades in August and Irene due to the neglect he received from his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 2-5 He is the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509: Page 19 Appearance Larcade is a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp eyes with an accentuated design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of open-toed footwear. To complete his outfit is two large sliver cross boards that appear as crosses that are diagonally placed on top of each other. Personality From what has been shown of him, he seems to be of a peaceful nature, evident by the calm passage he delivered to the Lamia Scale members he came across after he removed the souls from their bodies. He also has been seen to have his hands in a praying format, adding on to his tranquil persona. As mentioned by Invel, he can be very irresponsible, with him repeatedly failing to attend the meetings when summoned for his Spriggan 12 duties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 12 However, he is loyal towards his comrades, as he saved a captured Dimaria from Lamia Scale magesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 18-19 and when Zeref, told him his magic was affecting his allies as well, he immediately stopped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 15-16 He also believes the friendship is one of the worlds greatest beauties, as when he witnessed Dimaria hugging Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 He holds his father Zeref in high regard, as he commented after Makarov Dreyar used Fairy Law on their forces, he said he wouldn't be able to face his father if he didn't attempt to pay their enemies back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 4 History Larcade was born of Zeref Dragneel, the Emperor of Alvarez Empire and Mavis Vermilion under unknown circumstances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 22 According to August, Larcade was gifted with immense magical power since birth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 6 From childhood he was completely deprived of love and care, being totally neglect even by his own father and wavering between light and darkness to the point, where his state of mind devoid of anything humane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 7 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Larcade receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref (Emperor Spriggan) and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of his immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, he finds himself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 Larcade, along with Irene and Bloodman, are ordered by Zeref to mobilize from the northern Ishgar border and to eliminate any resistance while heading towards Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully annihilating the Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 After Irene alters the climate of Mt. Zonia, she calls for the two to prepare themselves to head into battle once again as opposing Ishgar reinforcements have arrived. Later, after the casting of Irene's Universe One, Larcade finds a captured Dimaria escaping from some Lamia Scale Mages who are trying to retrieve her. He vanquishes their souls to the heavens, watching their bodies fall to ground as he moves towards Dimaria, telling her he has come for his fellow Shield; the latter pronouncing his name in a state of surprise by his arrival. Larcade then takes Dimaria to the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, where he reconvenes with the other Spriggan 12 members and one million Alvarez soldiers. There, Larcade stands beside August and Invel, and comments upon Brandish and Dimaria's friendship, only to receive a hateful glare from August; Larcade comments that he is the only one August dislikes, which Invel remarks is because Larcade never answers the general's summons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 10-11 Larcade then stands alongside the emperor and the rest of the Spriggan 12 in an intimidating battle formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Larcade eventually descends onto the battlefield and appears in front of Yukino, Sorano and their accompanying Exceed, where he insults the appearance of Fairy Law. Larcade states that he needs to repay the enemy in kind for dwindling their forces, otherwise he would not be able to face his father. The Spriggan 12 reiterates his claim of paying the enemy back before casting his Magic in the form of a bright light across the battlefield, which causes most (but not all, and including some allies) to be afflicted with extreme amounts of pleasure. As a result of this, Larcade is telepathically contacted by Zeref to cease his actions, which he does; the Spriggan 12 then explains the workings of his Magic, Pleasure, to those present, and directly assaults Yukino and the Exceed, overwhelming them with pleasure. However, his Magic is cut away by the arriving Kagura Mikazuchi, who finds it hard to believe that Larcade, a user of white light, is Zeref's follower; Larcade responds that he is not Zeref's follower, but is rather his son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 5-21 Magic and Abilities Pleasure (快楽 Kairaku): Larcade's Magic involves with casting both "pleasure and pain" to its targets, only affecting those who have experienced the "forbidden" pleasures of life, and cannot be avoided by those people; those affected are struck with pleasure so intense that, if experienced for long enough, causes them to die as their very souls are lifted from their bodies. The caster cast this Magic into one that quantifies a large radius, though this has the drawback of affecting allies who may be otherwise qualify to be affected. However, it also appears that Pleasure can be directed on a small group of people, even if they don't meet the its requirements, and overload them with pleasure regardless. This version of the Magic takes the appearance of tentacles that grab the targets, but the tangible nature of this kind of attack also means that the tentacles can be severed, thus allowing those attacked to be freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Pages 17-18 Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): Larcade, according to August, being made of powerful light has prowess in this elemental Magic, able to fling sharp light blades that can cut and destroy the terrain when it has been contacted by his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 7 Immense Strength: Larcade shown to have a enormous amount of physical strength, being able to easily parry multiple strikes from Mermaid Heel strongest mage, Kagura Mikazuchi while her sword was unsheathed, using only two fingers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 17 Larcade is able to tear through human flesh with bare hands, causing a devastating damage to the S-Class level Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 19 Immense Reflexes: Larcade has extraordinary reflexes able to react to Kagura's sword slash with ease, then proceeds to parry all of her sword strikes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 16 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Larcade boasts an insurmountable amount of Magic Power; his levels of strength are stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage Ishgar has to offer: God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and were compared to that of fellow Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's own caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 When sensed, Mavis Vermilion sweat and trembled, questioning the nature of his magic. Zeref called him his "secret weapon", having the potential to defeat Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 13 Battles and Events *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Larcade Dragneel Quotes *(To Lamia Scale members): "Let the pure white souls ascend to the heavens... and be free." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members